Random Snapshots
by myinukoi
Summary: Look through the lens and capture a glimpse of their life. SasuNaru.


**title:** random snapshots

**author: **myinukoi

**warning(s):** shounen-ai

**pairing(s):** sasunaru

**disclaimer:** i disclaim.

**//authors notes;;** three randomly selected poems with three randomly selected words that were used to make this randomly selected fanfiction which I'm glad you found.

**poem used;** poetry by _pablo neruda _

**—**

01:** age;** Naruto didn't quite remember when he saw the young boy. His hair was the blackest and his eyes were yet darker. His porcelain frame was thin and lithe yet he strode with an air (as if _on_ air; so graceful), so that when the cryptic child approached with a question of company, Naruto knew he wanted to be the dark boy's company for ages to come. _After this minor, yet welcomed and memorial, encounter, how could I ever let you go?_

02:** violence;** Sasuke was not a stranger to pain and blood and animosity. He could barely decipher those from the stock frames of his life anymore. Logs were abolished and kunai became insufficient; all useless in expressing his rage. Training with the dobe was no different. Yet when the same _dobe_ laid a comforting palm on his shoulder and muttered a distant, 'Sasuke...' the pain was shed and all strength acquired from then on was a promise: _Protection...I'll protect you, dobe._

03:** blind;** It was funny. Funny how Naruto mistook Hinata and Neji for being blind. Their colorless orbs gave the expression of sightlessness. However, Hinata's avoidance of Naruto and Neji's _wary_, yet still covetous looks to the blond were completely and utterly put to a stop when Sasuke, at a crowded Ichiraku, pulled his teammate into a kiss - gentle in emotion; rough with pent-up passion. _They're not blind anymore. Not the villagers, not the Hyuugas, not our friends, not us. We can all see now._

04:** names;** Adorable endearments and professions of adoration was never necessary with them. No 'chan's or 'koi's were needed to express themselves. Never normal, them two. But Sasuke assured his dobe that everyone else was simply 'freaks' and they were perfectly fine on their own, which the blond believed to any rate. _I guess if my title of Dobe and yours of Teme aren't implications affection and fondness, what is?_

05: **heavens;** 'Shinobi should show no emotion? The child's an open book! What a horrible ninja!' Yet he fooled them all. How could they possibly call him shallow, as his spouse has spent decades trying to decipher, analyze, disentangle, interpret, elucidate, and unravel the metaphor of him and his eyes? Their backs withered down with age and their bodies were defaced with Mother Nature's wrinkles and liver spots yet_ those eyes _never weakened in their beauty. Sasuke rests his fatigued back on the tombstone and looks up towards the sky and sees _his_ eyes and he smiles. The tears that sparkle in his senior orbs never get the chance to cascade as Sasuke finally understands._ I'm coming._

06:** drunk;** Sasuke could never hold his sake. Three decent sized drinks and he's smashed. Sasuke loved Naruto, as he made sure to publicly demonstrate every time they visited a bar. '_...i love you, you're _so_ sexy, gorgeous!, love you, marry me?, let's do _it_, i love you, naruto..., you're so precious, can we elope?, mine!_' When the couple awakens the next morning after mind-blowing sex, Sasuke fakes moans of discomfort and pain brought on by a 'hangover'. As if such weak, cheap alcohol could poison his system! But the brunette simply can't pass up a chance to re-confess his love to his blond without coming off 'out-of-character'. Naruto returns to the room with aspirin and water and smiles. _You're fooling no one, Sasuke. _

07:** soul;** After the death of Itachi, Sasuke decided he wanted to repent for his sins. He wanted to be saved. He visited a local church, but became quickly bored. He had come for redemption, not fairytales! His brief followings of Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Shintoism, and such other faiths were all similar. It's all bull, he decided. To Naruto, he explained his journey and his need of salvation. When the blond asked _why now_?, he responded: forgiveness. For the pain he has caused everyone, especially Naruto. So the blond pressed his pink, perky lips to Sasuke's pale forehead and brought forth relief and alleviation the brunette had not felt for years._ I forgive you_.

08:** abyss;** Sasuke was right. As always. After the brunette risked his life for the blond with Haku, Naruto, with an endless waterfall of tears, asked why. So Sasuke responded: _Because we are in love and I can't let you go before you realize that. _He then walked away, leaving the curses and arguments of the blond to be ignored by himself and all other ears. So here they are as Jounin, Sasuke placing frantic, yet neat, kisses down the base of his neck and as Naruto arched up from the wall he was being held against, realization dawned. _I'm stuck in this abyss. I'm _falling_ for him. Do I even want to get out?_

09:** stars;** The sky was a satin blanket speckled with a mess of glitter. That was the only way Sasuke could describe it. He looked over to his right. Team Seven slept outside on the dew-sprinkled grass, because the loser decided he had to cross the weak suspension bridge and lose all the tents that he was carrying. Of course, Sasuke saved him, but now they all slept on the ground, as they would be the next few days of their traveling. Yet Sasuke decided it wasn't so bad. The air was comfortable and the stars were bright. He was the only one awake. He glanced once more at the stars and looked back at Naruto who seemed luminescent in the moonlight. _When it's darkest, the truest stars shine._

10:** touched;** Sasuke desires Naruto's contact. To him, the fox vessel's presence is like fire. A kindling spark that leaves a hot scar in its wake that Sasuke wears proudly, like a badge. Naruto is hot _everywhere_, even on the coldest of days and the chilliest nights. So much so, that sometimes Sasuke can't resist walking a little closer to the dobe during missions in early December or spooning him at night when his pale toes are _freezing_. Naruto never minds, and accepts Sasuke's cold, even though it is unfamiliar and quite the anomaly, graciously. _I'll always know your touch._

**—**

**//author's notes;;** Which one was your favorite?


End file.
